twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Official Publicity/Press Photographs
(See also negative numbers for on-set and press photos.) The photographs released to the press were labelled as follows: WMP Portrait Black and White labelled from 1 to 65 WMS Black and White Scene Stills labelled from 1 to 117 WMX Black and White Publicity Stills labelled from 1 to 23 WMSC Colour Scene Stills labelled from 1 to 116 WMCP Colour Portraits labelled from 1 to 16 WMCX Colour Publicity Stills labelled from 1 to 20. Numbers 2,13,14,15 and 16 were cancelled. Number 1 was IAN CAMPBELL (OAK). Numbers 3 to 9 was the wicker man effigy. 10,11 and 12 was BRITT EKLAND (WILLOW). 17 to 20 was EDWARD WOODWARD (HOWIE). This may suggest that 13 to 16 were CHRISTOPHER LEE... Typically these labels appeared on the bottom right or left of the photograph with a number (eg WMP 12) and had an official accompanying caption. (eg WMS 76 Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) investigating the disappearance of a child on Summerisle) Warner Brothers relabeled some (all?) as just WM, using different numbers as well. WMP WMP = Publicity or portrait shots by John Brown. May or may not have been filmed. wmp 1 - woman villager in mask wmp 2 - man villager in mask wmp 3 - woman villager in mask wmp 4 - deer and fish masked villagers by wall. "Two men villagers wearing their fertility ritual masks in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 5 - rowan portrait in hole (= wms 94 also). "One of the Cowper twins as they appear as Rowan Morrison in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 6 - Gravekeeper with natal string. "AUBREY MORRIS as The Old Gardener/ Gravedigger in THEWICKER MAN." wmp 7 - AUBREY MORRIS wmp 8 - AUBREY MORRIS wmp 9 - RUSSELL WATERS wmp 10 - IAN CAMPBELL wmp 11 - Oak in hobby outfit "IAN CAMPBELL as 'Oak' (Alistair the Giant) in THE WICKER MAN" wmp 13-21 INGRID PITT wmp 16 - Ingrid profile on cliffs wmp 20 - Librarian in front of books. "INGRID PITT as she appears as The Librarian in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 21- 31 DIANE CILENTO wmp 32-40 EDWARD WOODWARD wmp 41-54 BRITT EKLAND wmp 55- 64 CHRISTOPHER LEE wmp 58? Christopher Lee smiling at an apple wmp 62 Christopher Lee in kilt, arms crossed, (B&W) wmp 60 Lord Summerisle at the piano. Official caption is: "CHRISTOPHER LEE as he appears as Lord Summerisle in THE WICKER MAN." wmp 65 Lord Summerisle and Willow sitting on rock by the cliffs. Official caption is ... "CHRISTOPHER LEE as he appears as Lord Summerisle and BRITT EKLAND as she appears as Willow MacGregor in THE WICKER MAN." WMS Stills taken by John Brown of shots filmed. Could have been subsequently cut from the film. WMS means it is a Black and White Scene Still from the The Wicker Man (as opposed to a black and white 'portrait' or a 'publicity still' which have different labels. wms 1 - Willow against pic on wall during dance. The official press caption for WMS 1 is "Willow MacGregor (BRITT EKLAND), the inn-keeper's daughter, presses her naked body against the wall of her bedroom. In the next room is Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD), who has arrived to investigate the disappearance of a child." wms 2 Howie pressed up against picture in his room. "Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is drawn to the wall of the room of the inn in which he is staying while investigating the disappearance of a child. He is aware that Willow (BRITT EKLAND), the inn-keeper's daughter, is in the next room." wms 3 (crossed off) 91 -"When Sergeant Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is shown his room at the inn, he finds two dolls on his bed whose position is suggestive, to say the least. He is conducting an investigation into the disappearance of a child" wms 7 - fiancee looking at Howie in church. "A devout churchman, Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) attends Sunday service with his fiancée (ALISON HUGHES)." wms 8 - maypole dance. "On Surnmerisle, children are taught that the maypole is a phallic symbol. Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is astonished to hear the boys singing a bawdy song as they dance round it." wms 9 "In the course of his investigations into the disappearance of a child, Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) visits the school and finds the girls' class presided over by Miss Rose (DIANE CILENTO" wms 14 - Miss Rose with chalice on bear skin rug wms 17 - Howie looking at burning Hand of Glory. "Waking from a deep sleep after many hours of exhausting enquiries about a missing child, Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is alarmed to see a flaming hand by his bedside, He later learns that it is the local cure for insomnia!" wms 18 Howie kneeling next to the Hand of Glory, about ready to pick it up. wms 22 - miss rose and ls swinging arms at burning w/ crowd behind them. Official caption for WMS 22 is "The climax of the May Day festivities on the island Summerisle. In the foreground, Willow MacGregor (BRITT EKLAND), the innkeeper's daughter, Miss Rose (DIANE CILENTO),the schoolmistress, and Lord Summerisle (CHRISTOPHER LEE)." wms 23? (24 crossed off) Howie looking at fish mask on ship wms 24 crowd at cliffs swaying, L-R swordsmen to LS. wms 27 - women coming after Howie w/ tongs (slapsticks) wms 27 crossed off, wmp 58 added - c/u Lord Summerisle smiling at apple wms 28 - women snapping tongs at Howie (Punch) wms 29 - women running to snap tongs at Howie (Punch) wms 33 - procession showing antler dancers and band wms 34 - LS in sword lock from above wms 41 - Oak as Hobby and Howie as Punch in the procession, LS behind wms 44 - procession, LS, Oak, Howie, the rest = WM 3 wms 45 - In the courtyard, LS doing a jig behind Oak in the hobby horse. (Ash and one girl visible on the left.) wms 50 - LS with ax on cart by sea (see the pic on a Facebook group.) wms 52 (crossed off) 66? also 40 - procession w/ LS facing them wms 60 - oak leading howie to wm wms 63 (crossed off) 43 - Hobby being teased wms 67 - Oak leading Howie to the wm followed by the LS and the rest. "Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) is dragged at the head of the Summerisle May Day procession by Alistair the Giant (IAN CAMPBELL) followed by Lord Summerisle (CHRISTOPHER LEE) and the rest of the islanders.” = WM 7 wms (crossed off) 75 - breastfeeding woman with egg (crossed off) 84 - Howie and McTaggert by Jesus Saves on wall (wms 91 crossed off) 70 - Howie and Rowan after cave wms 71 - Willow holding on to Howie at cliffs wms 73 (crossed off) 26 - procession, Howie and Miss Rose leading wms 74- Howie hoding cross out of apple crate in ruined church, with mother and child in the background, both of Howie's hands on the cross. wms 75 (something else crossed off) Nursing mother with egg wms 76 (crossed off 23) Howie peering into courtyard. "Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) investigating the disappearance of a child on Summerisle." wms 77 - howie holding harvest pic out of developer in darkroom wms 78 Howie with Myrtle painting wms 80 LS showing fertility goddess/phallic symbol statue in greenhouse, cut scene. "Lord Summerisle (CHRISTOPHER LEE) shows Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) round his ancestral home." wms 84 McTaggart and Howie looking at the jesus Saves graffiti. "Although a devout Christian, Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) does not approve of defacing public property even with highly moral slogans. He orders P.C. McTaggart (JOHN HALLAM) to "clean it off". wms 89 - fire dance with miss rose in middle wms 91 - far shot of Howie in plane. WMS 91 Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) arrives on Summerisle to investigate the disappearance of a child. wms 93 - LS with arms raised, WM behind him wms 94 - rowan portrait in hole (= wmp 5 also) wms 96 The WIcker Man with sun shining through it, the cast below, shot from behind it. Official caption is "The awesome statue of the wicker man, the focal point of the May Day fertility rites practised on Summerisle." wms 100 - Howie inside burning Wicker Man. wms 101 - (long shot, WM burning) wms 102 - c/u Howie inside WM, arms outside, "Hear ye the words of the Lord" could be what he is saying. wms108 - Oak dancing with Willow. "The inn on Summerisle. Alistair the Giant (IAN CAMPBELL) dances a jig with the inn-keeper's daughter, Willow MacGregor (BRITT EKLAND)." wms 112? picture of Ingrid nude in bath, looking up, breasts exposed, hands on collarbone. (NSFW, image hosted elsewhere.) wms 116 Miss Rose wearing a diaphanous gown, fire in front of her, stones behind her. "When taking part in Summerisle's May Day fertility rites, Miss Rose, the schoolteacher (DIANE CILENTO), becomes quite a different person." wms 117 c/u of girls and Miss Rose at fire dance wms 138 (crossed off) 80 - LS in front of fertility goddess statue/rocks in greenhouse wms 169 (crossed off) 110 - Howie and gravekeeper standing over grave WMX WMX 2 (or WMX 3 not sure!) official caption is Preparing for a "take". EDWARD WOODWARD aboard an amphibious aircraft during location filming of THE WICKER MAN at .Plockton Harbour, Scotland wmx 5 - Howie in plane w/ Robin Hardy in boat holding on line (description is similar to wmx 2/3 above...) wmx 6 - Hardy, crew, EW and harbor master in boats Behind the scenes pic. "Director ROBIN HARDY lines up a shot with EDWARD WOODWARD during location filming of THE WICKER MAN at Plockton Harbour, Scotland," wmx 9 - cherry picker at wm wmx 10 - cue card in front of wm wmx 11- cherry picker w/ smoker on wm. "Director ROBIN HARDY shoots a scene inside the wicker man during location work on Burgh Head, Scotland." wmx 12 - long shot of wm w/ vehicles around it " Shooting scenes from THE WICKER MAN during location filming on Burgh Head, Scotland." wmx 12 (or 11) man holding umbrella for Lord Summerisle and Willow on the cliffs. wmx 14 - Peter Snell, Anthony Shaffer and Robin Hardy in front of the Wicker Man wmx? 16 - LS c/u from behind tree WMX 18(?) (Holly Grimmond's exterior shoot), official caption "Shooting a scene for THE WICKER MAN on location at Culzean Castle, near Stranraer, Scotland." WMX 19 - Hardy holding apple before EW and CL with script in his hand. WMX 20 "A mobile studio facilities van in Scotland for the location filming of THE WICKER MAN at Logan Gardens, Port Logan, Scotland." unknown numbers wmx 1? - wmx? 5? - Howie in plane with boom mic and crew wmx 45 crossed off, wms 112 added. See wms 112? above. wmx?156? - Howie and WIllow in pub (publicity shot later printed out) wmsc? 23 - Howie and LS walking in garden WMSC wmsc 23 (b&w) Howie and Lord Summerisle walking in garden wmsc 109 Howie holding wooden cross with girl with egg behind him. "Appalled by his discoveries on the Isle of Summerisle, the devoutly Christian Police Sergeant Neil Howie (EDWARD WOODWARD) improvises a protective cross. The village girl feeding her baby is unimpressed." Others with problems identifying them wm? - howie at blackboard with miss rose on left wm? 9 - portrait of windswept Rowan wms? - Miss Rose in the middle of the fire dance wm? 44? - LS, procession, Howie wm - 26A Ingrid in sword lock ? 22 LS in sword lock ? 60 - Howie long shot in garden ? - LS long shot in garden illegible Howie in hairdresser’s howie getting out of boat with crewman still in (publicity shot later printed out) LS, WIllow and Howie at cliffs Hardy and crew in boat Howie and LS entering dining room Howie in bed w/ Willow standing next to him (publicity shot later printed out) Howie, hobby, LS in procession